godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater 2 Rage Burst
God Eater 2 Rage Burst (ゴッドイーター2 レイジバースト, Goddo Ītā 2 Reiji Bāsuto) is an expansion of God Eater 2, adding new features and elements to the game. It was released in Japan on February 19, 2015, in Taiwan on February 26, 2015 (in both cases for PS Vita and PS4), and internationally on August 30, 2016 (including a PC release). 'Story Summary' The struggle of God Eaters, like that of the members of Blood, had ended. The "Devouring Apocalypse", a threat that would engulf the world, changed its form into a structure known as the "Spiral Tree" due to the sacrifice of a God Arc user. Then, one day something odd in the "Spiral Tree" happens. The members of Blood set out for an investigation together with fellow God Arc user, Livie Collete dispatched by Fenrir headquarters. While each holds their own feelings in their hearts, they will have to confront with the Spiral Tree once more... The balance of the world and a promise with a comrade. Something awaits for Blood at the depths of the spiral tree.... New Characters *Livie Collete - A member of the intelligence division of Fenrir HQ. She has the ability to use another's God Arc and abilities, albeit at great pain to her. She serves as an acting Captain for the Blood Unit during the investigation of the Spiral Tree. *Isaac Feldman - The director of Fenrir's Intelligence Center and is responsible for information control and publicity at Fenrir. He was dispatched to the Far East Branch for the purpose of taking over and monitoring the Spiral Tree. *Teruomi Makabe - A new operator, who happens to be Haruomi's younger brother. *Urara Hoshino - A new operator, joining at the same time as Teruomi. Has a rather shy personality. 'New Features' *'Additional Story Content': In addition to the story of God Eater 2, Rage Burst adds a continuation to the story of Julius Visconti's fate. By exploring the Spiral Tree, there will be encounters with some Aragami never seen before alongside with new areas. *'Blood Rage/Rage Burst': By sliding an on-screen icon, numerous vows to select from and complete on a certain Aragami are shown. Upon completion, damage multipliers will be granted depending on the percentage accumulated alongside greater mobility (infinite HP, ST & Dash). Furthermore, a special theme will play. *'Variant Scythe': A new weapon type, Variant Scythes specialize in Sunder and are specially good at attacking foes from mid distances through their special actions; Round Fang, Cleave Fang and Vertical Fang. *'Skill Install': By accepting random occurences from a red indicator in the mission screen, it's possible to accept "Special Duties", which are rewarded with "Abandoned God Arcs". With these, it's possible to install these Arcs' abilities into equipment. Skill effect varies depending on their level and low levels could be improved into a higher level by stacking two of the same skill. This system is called Skill Install. *'Personal Ability System': By spending Ability Points (AP) earned from missions, it is now possible to unlock new Personal Abilities which consist of new skills and buffs to existing attributes of allied NPCs. *'Survival Missions': Introduced in the original game as a DLC pack, players can go through a series of missions to defeat Aragamis. 'Camping Scenes' take place between missions where players can catch a glimpse of the characters doing various activities as they take a break. Survival missions have a stat meter called 'Endurance', representing the number of spawns each member has remaining. 'Videos' OP Male ver= |-| OP Female ver= |-| EU PV1= |-| U.S PV1= |-| External Links * GOD EATER 2 Rage Burst on Steam Category:Games Category:God Eater series